


Pet

by cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Pet Play, puppy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day for Maura, but Jane just doesn't know how to behave sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Third Annual Femslash Kink Meme

Maura sat in the car even after the engine stopped and the garage door closed her in. It was cold, and she was reluctant to leave the fading warmth after such a long day at work—two autopsies, paperwork, and the promise of more in the morning. Finally, she pushed the door open, lingering for a moment as the cold swept over her. Then she moved quickly, taking her bag out of the back seat and slinging the strap over her shoulder before settling a bag of groceries against one of her hips.

She got her keys and unlocked the door just as the timed light went out, leaving the garage in the dark. The house was warm, bright, and Maura took a moment to adjust. She slipped out of her shoes, leaving them near the door, but she took the groceries into the kitchen before taking off her coat, hanging it on the back of a chair.

“I'm home,” she called. Maura smiled to herself even though there was no answer. She took her time about taking the groceries out—duck breast to the refrigerator, along with oranges, and a few necessities that had been getting low. She left the potatoes and fresh herbs on the counter for later.

When she was finished, she poured herself a glass of wine. The dinner she'd been planning would have to wait until the next day. It had gotten too late; she'd lost track of time after everyone left for the evening.

After taking a moment, allowing herself a long sip as some of the tension left her shoulders, Maura wandered into the living room. She chuckled. The fire was close to being only embers, but curled next to it was jane, resting on the crook of her arm with her falling over her face. Maura tiptoed toward her and knelt, stroking her hair.

As she ran her fingers over Jane's neck, the brunette woke and looked up at her, her eyes blinking with sleep but dark and trusting. Maura caressed the soft leather collar.

“Good girl,” she whispered soothingly. “I'm home.”

Jane nuzzled her hand, and Maura laughed, pulling her close to stroke her back and shoulders. She ran her hands up and down Jane's bare sides. “Very good girl.”

Maura stood then, and Jane was instantly alert. She ruffled the brunette's hair before she stepped to the sofa, sighing as she sank into the cushions and pulled one leg underneath her. Jane crawled forward to put her chin on the cushion next to Maura's hand. She shook her head when Jane nuzzled it insistently.

“I missed you too,” Maura said, petting her as she took another long sip of the wine. “Some of us didn't get a nap, hmm...” She laughed and shifted her position, curling her toes into the rug as she lowered her leg.

She heard a low wine from Jane and looked down, those dark eyes staring back up at her, almost pitifully. But Maura shook her head. “I'm tired...we can play another night.” Maura closed her eyes and let her head fall back. She could hear Jane moving and knew she would be sullen, probably pacing most of the night instead of sleeping soundly at the end of the bed. Naturally she'd have to do something about that, but her efforts to instill some discipline hadn't taken as well as she'd hoped.

A moment later, Maura felt something pushing between her knees—Jane's nose. “Stop that,” she said without opening her eyes to look. But Jane was insistent, pushing Maura's legs apart and whining as she nipped at her inner thighs.

“Jane...” Maura said, her tone warning. But the brunette growled as she pulled at Maura's panties with her teeth. Maura raised her eyebrows. Opening her eyes. But when she saw Jane there, she felt a rush of warmth to her core. She shifted, letting Jane tug, watching her as she managed to get the clothing half off. “What's gotten into you?”

The answer was Jane moving closer, pressing her tongue to Maura's clit, circling it before eagerly beginning to lick her. Maura moaned softly. “God...good girl...good girl.” She stroked Jane's hair, raking her nails through it, and that only made the brunette more eager. Maura was wet but Jane was making her wetter. It was sloppy, imprecise. She could feel Jane nearly shaking with her excitement, forgetting all of her training. But Maura was losing herself in it. She curled her toes into the carpet again, tensing under the feel of Jane's tongue.

Maura knew she'd have to have the sofa cushion cleaned. There would most certainly be a stain. But Jane was pressing closer. Maura could feel her tongue, her nose. She could see Jane's entire body wiggling excitedly, and she started to come at it, her whole body rigid and then relaxing as she climaxed.

Jane was still licking, still excited, and Maura grabbed her collar, pulling her back. She could see the brunette pressing her legs together, and she could see just how wet she was. “Down,” she said firmly, and Jane whined as she relaxed back.

Once Maura was sure Jane was going to stay, she stood, finding her own legs. She carefully smoothed her skirt. “Look at the mess you've made.” She put her hands on her hips, but Jane merely looked up at her, eyes completely unrepentant as she licked her lips. Maura took took a firm hold of a handful of Jane's hair and and forced her face down, pressing her nose to the wet cushion. “I've told you before...not on the upholstered furniture.” When Jane whimpered, Maura didn't let go.

She pressed her fingers between jane's legs, stroking between her lips to her clit. Jane was wet, so wet her thighs glistened, but Maura held her where she was, teasing her clit lightly. “Bad girl.”

Jane's whimper turned into a moan, and that's when Maura pulled away, letting her go. She drew in a deep breath, forcing herself into some semblance of calm. She was already wet again, but it was late. Jane looked up at her, dazed and ready to whine.

“Come on. Time for bed,” she said as she picked up the glass of wine and made her way to the bedroom. As she turned off the light, she could hear Jane crawling behind her, toward the stairs, and she couldn't help but smile.


End file.
